


Tired

by Plisetskitty



Series: God AU stories [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, This is stupid. And cute., they're 18 and 16 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: This is the whole story behind Leo and Guang Hong meeting, part of which is told in my god au. Can be read separately.





	Tired

Guang Hong sat at a picnic table with Minami. It was their first time in America, and first time seeing each other in person. They had been talking for a while, but Minami noticed that Guang Hong's gaze kept drifting to something behind him.

"What are you looking at?" Minami asked.

Guang Hong looked a little bit embarrassed. "Oh. There's a cute boy over there."

Minami turned around after a moment, not wanting to be too overt. "The one in the yellow hoodie?"

Guang Hong nodded. "I think his name is Leo."

"Do you want me to see if I can get him over here?" Minami asked.

"Noooo!" Guang Hong shook his head. "Please don't I'm not ready."

"Listen, kid-" Minami started.

"I'm eight months older than you."

"Listen, kid. We won't be here for long. It's now or never. Do you want to talk to him or not?"

"I do!" Guang Hong exclaimed.

"Great. I've got a plan.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" Guang Hong asked, sitting in a tire swing.

"Yeah! Just pretend to be stuck in the tire swing!" Minami exclaimed.

"Um. I don't have to pretend. I'm fucking stuck."

"Oh. Shit. _Shit_. Okay, I'll go get help." Minami ran off. Towards real help, thankfully.

That was when Guang Hong saw Leo. _Please don't come over here, please don't come over here..._

Leo walked over to Guang Hong.

_Oh god._

Guang Hong took a deep breath. This would be the worst possible time to panic. Or would it be acceptable? Guang Hong didn't know the protocol for when your ass was stuck in a tire swing and a cute boy was coming towards you.

"Hey." Leo looked concerned. "How are you doing? You look kind of stuck."

"I'm tired." Guang Hong replied, without thinking. His eyes widened as he realized his unintentional pun.

Leo laughed, making Guang Hong's heart flutter.

"I don't really know what I can do to help you, besides go for help." Leo said.

"My friend already went for help, but thanks."

"I guess I could keep you company, then?" Leo offered. "If you want."

"That'd be great. I'm Guang Hong, by the way." And I can't believe this is happening, he thought.

"I'm Leo! Nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"So, how old are you?" Leo asked. "I'm 18."

"I'm 16."

"You're 16?" Leo looked surprised.

"Yes. I am 16. I am short. Let's move on."

"Sorry, you must get that a lot."

"It's fine. Really." Guang Hong said, and he meant it.

They were both silent for a few moments until Guang Hong asked:

"Do you like Disney movies?"

"Are you kidding? I love them."

Guang Hong smiled. "What's your favorite? Mine's The Lion King."

"So's mine!"

\---

Minami returned with help to find Leo and Guang Hong singing "Circle of Life" at the top of their lungs.

"What. Did I miss?" He asked.

"Tell you later." Guang Hong replied.

About an hour later, Guang Hong had finished telling the story. 

"So, all you know is his name is Leo, he's 18, he loves The Lion King, and his phone number?"

"He can sing really well, too." Guang Hong was starry-eyed. "And he's a sweetheart. And beautiful."

"That's gay."

"Yeah. I know. I'm gay. You are too. Shocking. And you totally ruined my moment."

"Kid, I'm the reason you got to have that moment." Minami replied.

Guang Hong smiled and shook his head. He was simply glad things had turned out this well.


End file.
